The Walking Dead Untold (Audio Drama Also)
by The Walking Creativity
Summary: Audio series as well as a read along, An emotional fan fiction on The Walking Dead featuring 10 episodes this season with all new characters, Follow our three protagonists as they figure out what matters most.. and what never did.. Realistic characters and a journey I think you will enjoy, Our team are busy making all the episodes, please let us know what you think.
1. Chapter One: A New Beggining

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com**

**/watch?v=WnG**

**_GZ0HX-A**

**Copy this link bit by bit into the browser to see episode one of this Audio series and read along with this script! , It has great sound effects, its own soundtrack, talented voice actors and is really immersive, you will love it!**

**There will be transitioning between our three Protagonists (Adam, Sarah and Aiden) and their experiences until a significant event in episode 5 will cause everything to crash together, so stay tuned.**

* * *

**A car can be seen moving along the road, Adam and his friend Mark are headed to college, and there seems to be a peculiar lack of traffic and overall activity.**

Adam: **Bored tone** This car sucks you know, he nags as he looks out the window.

Mark: It's not mine. It's my girlfriend's.

Adam: You don't even have a license, so why are you driving?

Mark: Meeeh, I've fooled plenty of asshole cops.

Adam: Sure you have.

**The two remain silent for a brief moment, but then quickly resume.**

Adam: So, uh… You got a girlfriend?

Mark: Shut up.

**Adam smirks somewhat, then dismissively shrugging his shoulders.**

Adam: Just asking.

Mark: Yeah, well, don't. And by the way… At least I have a car.

Adam: Fine, point taken. You win, you win.

There's a fairly long period of silence now, Adam yawning quietly. Eventually Mark speaks once again.

Mark: Almost there now. You can stop hassling me.

Adam: Can you turn on the radio for me?

Mark: Stern No.

Adam: Come on, don't be an asshole. Please?

**Mark sighs, then reaching over to the radio and flicking it on, the channel set to the local news by default.**

Radio: … WBNS-10TV will have more information on these reports shortly. Police advise citizens to remain indoors while investigations are carried out.

Mark: Huh, that's fucking weird. You heard of the pla-

Adam: Sush! Listen!

Radio: … Reports of violence in the Ohio area continue to escalate as citizens have begun to show cannibalistic tendencies, unfortunate bite victims being transferred to hospitals in the dozens.

Mark: Yep. Just as I thought. It's that disease people were going on about earlier. Definitely.

Adam: Sounds like you've been reading too many stupid internet articles.

Mark: Pfft, stupid? Did you not hear what they just said on the radio?

Adam: Doesn't mean the dead are rising from their graves. You're getting paranoid. Probably those cannibals in Ohio or some weird cult or something, I dunno.

Mark: No, man, we're talking regular citizens here… Good people who suddenly want to go and tear off a head or two.

Adam: You sound insane. Maybe we should stop by the mental asylum on the way to college?

Mark: Eurgh, shut up dude. I'm telling you, things are going to shit.

Adam: Next you'll be telling me 9/11 was an inside job or that cows can talk.

Mark sighs in a frustrated fashion, and the pair remain silent for a while., continuing to listen to the radio transmission.

Radio: Breaking news! The aforementioned bite victims have been confirmed to be highly contagious and it is imperative that bystanders keep a safe distance; What? banging noises, loud groaning W-We… We appear to be experiencing techn- Interrupted by screaming, transmission ends.

Mark: Fuck, that escalated quickly.

Adam: What the hell happened?!

Mark: I fucking told you. Can you honestly now say a disease isn't behind this?

Adam: Alright! I get it. Doesn't matter now. I'm not going to college, that's for sure. Let's get back home. That's what they told us to do.

Mark: I dunno if that's the best idea.

Adam: You got a better one?

Mark: No, bu-

Adam: Just turn us around.

**Mark begins to spin the driver's wheel to the left and quickly turn the car around, but is distracted by an unusual sight off to the side of the road, about fifty metres to their right.**

Mark: You see that?

Adam: What?

**Mark nods his head in the direction of a car that seems to have flipped over on its side, having driven a good distance off-road.**

Adam: Man, that isn't good. We should probably go. Like, as soon as possible. I mean, like now.

Mark: No, we gotta check this out… Someone could be hurt.

Adam: Your funeral, I'm staying in the car.

Mark: Don't be like that, who knows who might be over there?

Adam: My point exactly! We don't know shit, if anyone is over there they might be infected. I say we go.

**Mark ignores Adam, putting his foot down on the throttle and parking the car on the edge of the road, then pushing open the door. He steps out, putting a hand up to his head as to block the sunlight and get a better view.**

Mark: You got my number, right?

Adam: Obviously.

Mark: If you wanna be a pussy and stay in the car you can, but you're gonna have to call me if shit goes down.

Adam: I'm not a pussy.

Mark: Prove it then.

Adam: sigh Fine.

Adam pushes open his passenger seat door, then stepping out onto the road and standing beside Mark.

Mark: I don't see anything moving… We should be okay.

Adam: Well, if you're confident… You can stay ahead of me. I'll stick by.

**They both apprehensively walk towards the crashed vehicle, swivelling their heads from left to right in an alert fashion and checking their rear intermittently before they finally stop about three metres in front of the car, a low groaning quietly coming from the interior.**

Mark: On second thoughts… I don't like this. Let's go.

Adam raises an eyebrow, shaking his head before shouting loudly.

Adam: Hello? You alright in there? You sound a little, uh… A little unwell!

**The groaning amplifies into a mortifying growl, causing Mark to fearfully take a number of steps back.**

Mark: They're infected. Let's, uh… Let's get the hell out now. You were right, I admit… Bad idea.

Adam: Hold on… You don't know that. And even if they are, we can't just leave them stranded in their car like that.

Mark: Fine, then! Go there and say "Hi, I'm Adam! Lets hug". Don't say I didn't warn you when your ass has been bitten off!

**Adam wanders around the side of the car, allowing him to get a view of whatever's trapped inside. He staggers back somewhat upon seeing a bloodied, scarred middle-aged couple hissing over at him, bound to their car by their seatbelts. The male one's flesh has been brutally torn and scratched, and there are multiple bite marks dotting his neck, while the female appears to be in much better condition.**

Adam grimaces, his joints freezing up on him as his hairs stand on end.

Adam: Extremely nervous tone M-Mark… Mark… Get over here, w-would you?

Mark seems startled by Adam's terrified stature, speaking as he walks over to him.

Mark: Are they infected or wh- Holy shit…

Mark sees the bodies and puts his arms around his stomach in a way that he seems like he will throw up any time soon.

**The two biters reach out towards Mark and Adam, growling even more now that Mark's come into view. Both Mark and Adam remain stiff for several moments, seemingly shocked by the sight before them.**

Mark: We've gotta… We've gotta go, Adam. This is fucked up. F-fuck, man…I can't deal with this shit.

Adam: But… But we can't leave them. They're hurt…

Mark: I don't give a flying fuck now dude! We've gotta get back to your parents, they'll, they'll know what to do!

Adam: You've gotta put them out of their misery, man!

Mark; The fuck?! Why me?!

Adam: Because.. B-Because I'm not doing it! I don't have the balls to kill someone…

Mark: And you think I do?!

Adam: Well, no! Yeah! I mean… Fuck! Just do something!

Mark rapidly shakes his head, then immediately legging it back towards their car as fast as he can.

Adam: You fucking asshat! Come back!

Mark: Fuck that, I'll meet you back at the car when you're finished! Hurry your ass up or I'm going without you.

**Adam breathes heavily, panicking as he's unsure of how to deal with the situation. He kneels down, getting himself an even better look at the couple that continues to incessantly moan and weep.**

Adam: I… I'm sorry, I can't… I can't do it. You won't be here for long, I promise… We'll… We'll remember you. We'll bring you the cure. Y-You'll be fine!

**Adam haphazardly jumps onto his feet upon finishing his sentence, then running after Mark at full sprinting pace. Within seconds he reaches the car, and clambers into the passenger seat as quickly as he can. Mark forces his foot down on the acceleration, the rustbucket jolting forward as the tires noisily spin. He does a complete U-turn, nearly blasting off-road in the process.**

Adam: Jesus fucking Christ! Be careful, will you?!

Mark: I'm not exactly in the right mood for being fucking careful, Adam! Excuse me if my driving's a little rusty, for fuck's sake.

**Adam reaches for his phone, dialing his parent's number. The phone rings but there's no answer.**

Adam: Great… I can't call them.

Mark: Shit, shit, shit!

Adam: Do you wanna calm down for a fucking second? You're driving like a dumbass and we're gonna end up like that couple if we're not-

Mark: Just shut up! I'm… I'm doing my best here!

They travel a good distance before Mark presses down on the brakes, loud screaming clearly audible even over the car's engine.

Adam: What the Hell, man? Why did you stop?

Mark: Shut up, just shut up! Listen!

Adam stops talking but looks out the windshield. Yells and cries for help are audible over the idling engine

Mark: Those aren't undead.… Those are people! Oh my God, real people!

Mark hastens to turn off the engine and open his door to get out, but Adam grabs him

Adam: Are you crazy, man? We have to keep moving!

Mark: For God's sakes, Adam, we have to help them!

**Mark tugs his arm free and climbs out of the car. Adam resigns and begrudgingly gets out of the car after him, but not before grabbing the keys to the car as he leaves, as Mark starts looking around for the source of the sound, a family in the near distance. Once he sees them he waves his arms around to get their attention**

Mark: Hey! Hey! Over here!

Adam: I already have a bad feeling about this.

Mark: Just shut up and let me do the talking.

The family get closer, theres a child standing behind a man

Man: My God, thank you so much!- He approaches Mark and instantly wraps his arms around him gratefully, while Adam steps forward with hesitation

Mark: It's fine. We're just grateful to see someone who isn't… you know, dead.

Man: I know. And… I'm really sorry. The man doesn't let go of Mark

Mark: Mark pulls back from him Huh? What are you- The man headbutts him in the face and sends him sprawling back with a scream. He takes out a gun and points it at Adam while Mark writhes on the ground Jesus fuck, my nose!

Adam: What the Hell are you doing?

Man: Look, I-I'm sorry! I got a family here. Get in the car, sweetie. The little girl runs toward the car and gets in

Man: Fucking… He looks at Mark and points the gun at him You were driving that thing. Where are the keys?

Mark: Jesus Christ, they're in the car, man! Don't point that fucking gun at me!

Man: Desperately They're not in there! Tell me where they are or I'll let you know how good I am with my gun!

Adam: Stop! I have them! Right here! Holds the keys up. The man points his gun at Adam, who raises his hands quickly

Man: Give me the keys, kid. Don't make this harder than it already is.

Mark: Just leave us alone! Y-You don't have to do this!

Before the man can reply, Adam looks angered at him for a few seconds.

Adam jumps up and grabs his gun arm. The man cries out and fires, and Adam goes down as the bullet hits his left abdomen. Adam screams and drops the keys.

Mark: Adam! Rushes to Adam's side

Man: Shit! Runs and grabs the keys from beside Adam and Mark and gets into the car with his wife, starting it up and starting to drive off

Mark: Adam! He watches the car drive away and stands up, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the car so it hits the back windshield and surprises the driver, though it doesn't stop them

Mark: You bastard! You bastard! He turns to Adam again and sits over him. The camera switches to Adam's eyesight, watching Mark blur as he blacks out

**Transition**

**A sound of a car engine going from the inside can be heard. A young looking man slowly opens his eyes, wherever he is it's warm. A pair of fuzzy dice hang from the mirror, showing a considerably old irish man in the driver seat, looking back at Aiden in the mirror as he sits up.**

Bentley: Finally awake, are you? I was this close to dumping you on the side of the road, you know.

Aiden: Huh? Rubs forehead Wh-where am I?

Bentley: You're in the back seat. I'm in the driver's seat. That means no back-seat driving.

Aiden: What are you talking about?

Bentley: I hate backseat drivers. I just wanted to set the record straight before we go any further.

Aiden: I don't… Who the Hell are you?

Bentley: I'm Bentley, but you can call me your saviour. You're Aiden, right? Mark Summers' boy?

Aiden: Yeah… How'd you know?

Bentley throws Aiden's wallet over his shoulder and into his lap

Bentley: Your dad was an old poker buddy of mine back in the 90's. We used to play online after being social went out of style, too. Don't worry about your cards, kid. Money don't mean shit anymore, and I think you know why.

Aiden: How did I get here? Where are you taking me?

Bentley: I'm just driving forward, Aiden. I found you in pretty bad shape. You were dragging along the side of the road and collapsed as I was passing by. Looked like you could have been one of them things, the way you were hobbling. That was yesterday; you've been unconscious ever since. How did you get there, then? Don't keep me in suspense.

Aiden: …I lost some dead weight.

Bentley: What'd you lose?

Aiden looks regretful, but changes his expression for an indiferent one. Nothing important.

Bentley: Sure thing. Guess you had your fair share of incidents the last few days, too.

Aiden: You could say that. Stretches out So how long was I out?

Bentley: About… 18 hours. You were pretty damn exhausted. I had to stuff the last of my supplements down your throat to make sure you didn't go on me. You owe me for those, by the way.

Aiden: Laughs I'll write you an IOU.

Aiden looks down at the gear shift, and notices a hunting knife in the compartment

Aiden: That's a really big knife...

Bentley: My pride and joy. Bentley picks it up while driving and turns it in his hand Need a good weapon these days just to feel safe. They're even handier if you need to use them.

Aiden: I'll bet. You mind having both hands on the wheel while you drive? Knives won't mean a thing if you get a facefull of glass.

Bentley: I'll chalk that attitude up to being unconscious, kid.

Aiden looks around the car, spotting a duffel bag full of food, water and medicine

Aiden: I managed to salvage a bunch of good supplies from some other cars when I siphoned a little fuel.

The car judders and comes to a stop, and Bentley swears

Aiden: What's the problem, Bentley?

Bentley: I didn't siphon that much fuel.- Sighs and looks out the windshield, spotting a few other cars ahead of them -Hmm… One of those cars must have fuel. Maybe they have keys in 'em, too. Wanna get an upgrade now you're awake?

Aiden: Smiles The Merc or the Jeep?

Bentley: Pfft. Jeep if we can. Just depends if we can find one with keys in it.- hums thoughtfully- Looks like the coast is clear. You grab the bag and I'll keep an eye open. You ain't got anything to defend yourself with, do you?

Aiden eyes Bentley's knife

Aiden: No, sir.

Bentley: 'No, sir'. I like that. That's what I'm talking about: respect for your elders. I knew that you were just a little tired before.

Aiden smiles in the rear mirror

Bentley: Alright. On three. One, two, three!

Aiden grabs the bag and jumps out of the car. Bentley steps out of the other side.

Bentley: Go, go, go! He runs towards the Jeep while Aiden slows up, looking through the window and spotting keys Jackpot! Get in, kid! He starts to run around the edge, but is shocked to see a biter just ahead OH, SHIT!

Aiden opens the driver side door and gets in through the use of the ladder, turning on the engine with a roar and quickly setting it in gear, running the biter down, more are in the distance

Bentley: Fuck fuck fuck!- He opens the passenger door, but the ladder has been broken off. He throws his knife on the seat and jumps up to climb in

Bentley: Aiden, pull me in, quick!

Aiden reaches for Bentley's wrist, but then grabs his knife and stabs him in the back of the hand. Bentley screams and falls out of the car.

Bentley: You son of a bitch!

The biters get closer

Aiden salutes him coyly through the open door using the bloody knife -Have fun with your new friends, Bentley!-

**He speeds ahead and nudges the door closed against the side of the Merc, speeding off along the road while Bentley yells after him, running away from the biters to an undetermined fate. Aiden continues driving, looking up at the rear view and spotting a hula girl ornament hanging from it**

Aiden: Tch. Should have grabbed the dice.

**Transition-**

**Upon transition, a towering apartment complex is exposed, the entrance area fortified by rickety plywood and assorted wooden barricades of different sizes. Visible from above is a clean-shaven man hammering nails into a weaker section of plywood, attempting to secure it in place and patch up the numerous holes that are clearly in their defenses. Behind him is a tired looking woman who's sat restlessly on the small flight of stairs leading to the complex's main doors, her hands rested on her chin.**

Sarah: How long is this gonna take, exactly?

James: Exhausted breath, frustrated tone Just let me work, will 'ya? You've been houndin' me for hours.

Sarah: Probably because we don't have a lot of time to fuck about.

James: Why don't you get off your ass then? Do it yourse-

Sarah: Once again, you can spare me the bullshit. I'm the one who fucking hauled the wood over here.

James: Continuing to work tirelessly, not looking to Sarah as he speaks Yeah… And I helped.

Sarah: The fuck you did! You found the truck and had me deal with the geek because you're a fuckin' pussy.

James: You know how I feel about those.

Sarah: I ain't gonna babysit you all the time, James. Man up, they're dead people.

James: You even hearing yourself? Mocking imitation 'Man up, they're dead people!' Exactly, they're fuckin' dead people! They're covered in scars and gashes and shit. Creepy as hell, I ain't dealing with that. Give me a gun and maybe I'll man up.

Sarah: Smirking, rolls her eyes You can't aim for shit. And guns are fuckin' stupid... You know they're drawn to sound. Just use the goddamn shank I gave you, just gotta' stay outta their reac-

James: Pfffffft. Easy for you to say, Rambo. They didn't teach me how to knife people during community service, believe it or not… It ain't easy for me. It's sad.

Sarah: You can shoplift without a fuckin' second thought but have moral issues with killin' biters? Really?

James: Yeah! What's wrong with that? They're people, s… I mean they might be man-eaters but they're still people, 'ya know?

Sarah: They killed da-

James: Sudden change of tone, anger and upset evident, immediately turns to Sarah, a stern expression on his face Can you not?

Sarah: Light sigh Point still stands.

James: Remains silent for a few moments, then sighing and turning back to the barricade It's a shit point.

Sarah: How?

James: They had lives like us once. They can't control themselves… We're killin' em when there might be a cure.

Sarah: There ain't.

James: You don't know shit.

Sarah: I know you're being an overly optimistic little shithead.

James: And you're being a bitch.

Sarah: Nice one.- Pause for a few moments -You know, James… You've gotta let him go. There's no cure. Stop hoping for one.

James: Shut. Up.

Sarah: That's the harsh truth. You're only gonna -

James: Low, angry, grumble. Words elongated. I said… Shut. Up.

Sarah: No. I'm not letting you make me feel bad this time. Dad's fucked, James. He's fucked. And I'm just as sad about it as you are, but…

James shakes his head rapidly before swivelling around and marching towards Sarah, who is still sitting down. He squares himself up, panting loudly.

James: Broken, pained and raised tone You don't… You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You're full of shit! You don't even care, do you? Too busy being Captain America while I was looking after him and mum!

Sarah hauls herself onto her feet, stepping down the stairs and staring James in the face. Her fists are clearly clenched.

Sarah: Are you really going there, huh?! You want to fuckin' say that again?

James:- Pause for a few moments- Yeah. I ain't one of your grunts, Sarah. I ain't scared of you. You're an uncaring piece of shi -

**Sarah grunts loudly and viciously rams her right hand into James' stomach, immediately causing him to keel over and splutter violently. He remains kneeled, desperately gasping for air.**

Sarah: Shouting loudly At least I was fuckin' doing something with my life while you stole shit and ruined lives, you cunt!

**James stays immobilized for a number of seconds, Sarah standing over him. After a while he's able to regain his bearings, before looking up at Sarah, tears running down his face.**

James: T-Then… Why don't you just… Just go in there and do it, huh? If you're so… So f-fuckin' sure…

Sarah suddenly gasps softly as James finishes his sentence, her expression changing to one of sorrow and regret.

Sarah: I… I can't.

James: Exactly… You talk the talk… But you won't walk the walk… So… We have to hope… We… We have to.

Sarah kneels down besides James, gently pulling him back and sitting him down on the stairs. She smiles weakly, looking into his eyes.

Sarah: I'm sorry. You're right…

J**ames moans somewhat, then looking back at Sarah and smiling very slightly**

James: I always am.

Sarah: Chuckles briefly You're an asshole, you know that?

James: You are too. Both born and raised assholes. Proud ones, though.

They both gaze up into the setting sun for a while, remaining silent.

Sarah: Let's go inside. Patch job can wait… There's only one hole left.

James: Jesus fucking Christ, that's what she said. I ain't into incest.

Sarah raises an eyebrow, then playfully punching James in the shoulder.

Sarah: Smiling That barely even made sense… You sick fuck. Please don't make another joke.

James: Ha, you know well I ain't ever shuttin' my mouth.

Both of them pull themselves up, then entering the apartment complex. The camera returns to the initial aerial view and then fades out.

**After some time the shot transitions to the apartment's interior, showing James and Sarah relaxing in opposite beds, using dim candlelight as to attract minimal attention. The room seems fairly small and cluttered with tin cans and water bottles, and the pair have closed the curtains of the window nearest to them so they can't be seen. There's a battered looking Glock sat on Sarah's bedside table, as well as a baseball bat.**

Both Sarah and James remain silent, attempting to snatch some sleep before it gets light.

James: Tired, yet high and almost childish tone Uh… Sarah?

**Sarah remains laid down, staring up at the ceiling as she speaks.**

Sarah: Yeah?

James: You remember that stray that used to roam around the street?

Sarah: The Jack Russell or the Beagle?

James: What?

Sarah: Sigh The breed, James. Which breed? There were two.

James: I don't fuckin' know. The black and white one, spotty 'lil fella.

Sarah: Jack Russell then. Yeah, I remember… Vaguely. Ain't that the one you used to play with all the time?

James: U-huh. Loved that little asshole. He'd nip my fingers a ton but it didn't matter 'cuz we were buds. Played catch 'till the sun went down.

Sarah smiles, nodding her head very slightly as she continues staring up.

Sarah: Yeah, he was cute… How old were we back then? I was eleven, right?

James: I was seven, I think. So you were eleven. You'd barely come out to play though, you big meanie. Always watching documentaries and shit like a weirdo. What kinda eleven year old does that, anyway?

Sarah: Haha, I never claimed to be a normal kid. I already had plans to be a soldier back then, so the history channel was bliss.

James: Still think you shoulda gone into business with me.

Sarah: Fuck no. I wasn't gonna delve into your 'business' again after the first time. Almost gave me an infraction. Goddamn pothead.

James: Meh… Could do with a bong right now.

Sarah: Well tough shit 'cuz I highly doubt you'll be able to relapse while the world's ending. All the other druggies probably beat you to it by now.

James: 'Gotta be hash somewhere.

Sarah: Stern tone No. You're not. Stop talking.

James: Fiiiiiiine.

**The two remain silent for about thirty seconds.**

Sarah: Why'd you bring up the dog anyway? A little random.

James: Do you… Remember what happened to it?

Sarah: Yeah, I think… Got ill, didn't it? You cried your little eyes out. I felt terrible seeing you like that.

James: Yeah, you helped me out… I dunno why I remember that so vividly but damn, 'sis, you really made me feel better. Shoulda gone into therapy. Suicide hotline or some shit.

Sarah: Pfft, nah, I'm too much of a bitch for that line of work. I'd drive people to suicide rather than away.

James: Not true… Complete bullshit. You talk and look all tough but really you're a fuckin' softie. You're the one who put that dog down for me after all, just to ease its pain… But mine also. Not even dad could bring himself to do it…

**Drawn out silence.**

James: 'Sis?

Sarah: Yeah?

James: I really am sorry. For what I called you… I really, really am. I… His voice starts to break, and a tear runs down right cheek I'm a piece of shit. You're not uncaring… I am.

Sarah: Oh, you. Stop being sensitive. It's fine. You made some good points. I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have hit you, I'm the one who should be sorry.

James: I just can't believe I called you that… Wasn't like me, 'ya know? We're a team.

Sarah: Yeah. We are. Best team this apocalypse'll see. Ain't nothing stopping us. You should get some sleep… Stop fretting over everything, okay?

James: Okay, I'll try… Not as if I'll get much, but… I'll try at least. Good night, 'sis.

Sarah: Night. Mumbled Love 'ya.

James: What?

Sarah: Nothing. Sleep, 'kay?

**A few hours later, slightly more blue light glowing through the window's thin curtains. James is snoring profusely, though Sarah still appears to be wide awake, in the exact same position as before, staring up at the ceiling. She remains there for about thirty seconds, the camera focusing on the fairly distraught expression on her face. Eventually she very quietly hauls herself off of her bed and onto her feet, evidently doing her best not to stir James.**

**She gingerly reaches for the baseball bat laid on the table to her side, taking it into her right hand and then lightly stepping over to the room's exit. The door creaks loudly as she slowly pushes it open, though James appears undisturbed. She looks back at him anxiously, obviously praying that he doesn't awaken. After coming to the conclusion that James won't wake anytime soon, she slips through the doorway and into the other room. The camera follows via her shoulder, suddenly revealing a horrific sight.**

**To the corner of this much larger, seemingly kitchen area is an elderly male biter chained to a brittle looking wooden chair. It seems oddly peaceful, its head drooping down as it makes low, quiet moans and whimpers. It's in strangely fine condition in comparison to most of the undead, its face free of wounds and its peculiar formalwear unscathed and well tended to. It takes no notice of Sarah, who tightens her grip on the baseball bat as she gradually approaches it.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, expect episode 2 around next week! We will be releasing weekly and if we can get recording done soon maybe even every 4 days!**


	2. Chapter Two: One Long Day

**Hi Guys! Sorry this one took so long! We will try and avoid this in the future, had a few pot holes in the road but we got it done! Because of episode 2's delay we will be getting episode 3 to you much sooner!**

**Everyone just go to our profile and copy and paste our channel link or open up a new tab and type in your google search bar "The Walking Creativity" Our channel should be the first thing that pops up, then go into it, Episode 2's vid should be uploaded, click on episode 2's video to follow along with this script, The Audio Drama makes it much more fun and immersive and really gives you a feel for these characters! We look forward to your reviews! Enjoy**

* * *

**Horrifying groaning and blood curdling screams can be heard and suddenly, a door being shut. Someone is mumbling something.**

?: Jesus Christ, You're always trying to be the hero… Fuck.. Don't be dead man.. come on, you're stronger than this, Please..

**Adam can feel his body, hands and feet sinking into something soft as slowly regains his bearings and sits up, He looks over at Mark, who still hasn't realised he is awake.**

Adam: ''Miss me already pal'?'' - he says with a grin.

**Mark runs over to Adam**

Mark: You scared the shit out of .. i thought that was it for you, i'm glad you're okay man.

Adam: This hurts….So fucking much...God, I really fucked myself up. What happened after I blacked out?

Mark: Well for one that asshole got away with the car, Then I ran over to you absolutely shitting myself, I thought you were dead. I managed to carry you up here and hold us up in this little building. You look okay now. Good thing that guy had a shit aim. He only grazed you.

Adam: Well, then I'm glad he had a shit aim too. _**He winced a little clutching his side**_ Thanks for helping me out back there. That could've been it for me.

Mark: Well i'm your friend for a reason right? Besides, I owed you for all the shit I give you… I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Look… we got problems.. big problems. There's god knows how many of those things are roaming around out there, we've got no food, no shelter, and well, no fucking car.

Adam: I have to find my parents, they probably know more about this than us and they should be in Ohio, which is only a few hours walk from here

Mark: Well my parents are out of the country, Hopefully away from this shit. Wait, did I hear you say WALK? You're shot, you gotta rest up.

Adam: I'm fine, alright? I'm not just going to sit here. If we want to find them we have to get moving now.

Mark: Fine, it's not like i have a better plan anyhow. I'll grab what I can from here and we can head out.

**After composing themselves and gathering some food, Adam and Mark head out of the building and onto the street. They sneak through the street, avoiding walkers and trying not to make any noises. After a few blocks, they reach a sign giving directions.**

Adam: Alright...sign says Ohio is a couple hours drive from here.

Mark: Now we just gotta double that….for walking. Are you gonna be alright?

Adam: Yeah I'll be fine, I might be a little slow but I'm not going to stop until I get there. Let's just follow the road and keep a steady pace.

**2 hours later...**

**Adam is struggling to keep up as his gunshot wound is acting up, Mark is ahead getting slightly irritated at the slow pace.**

Mark: Come on… at this rate I can run laps around you

Adam: I'm just….. A little… Out of breath.. Thats all.

Mark: That's it, we're stopping…

Adam: I told you.. I'm fine… _**He clutches his side and falls to one knee**_

Mark: I've seen enough… come on I'll help you up.

Adam allows him to help him up, knowing he can't go on without rest.

Adam: Just get us someplace warm, that house will do over there, looks empty.

Mark: Door's locked… Don't see any other way in…

Adam: Just kick the thing down, I'm getting cold.

Mark: Alright chill...see what I did there?

Adam: Wow… really?

**Mark kicks the door trying to get it to budge while Adam is behind him scanning for any threats on the road. The door starts to budge a little after the 4th kick, but right when Mark is about to get it open he hears a loud voice come from inside.**

Mark:_** Whispers** _Shit… someone is in there Adam..

Adam: Well just tell her tha-

**Suddenly the door bursts open. This startles Adam and Mark, standing in front of them is an African American man in his late 30's it seemed, he had a rifle in his hands, pointed directly at them.**

Dominique: If you kids know what's good for y a, I'd recommend robbing someone else's house.. now get the hell off my property.

Mark: Look, please.. we have had a rough day and my friend is shot, we just… we need a little help, we aren't trying to rob anyone we were just trying to find a place to rest.

Adam: We´re not robbers or anything, please you have to listen, our car was stolen,we're freezing, we're….we're having a really hard time out here, we just need a place to stay. Please don't make us leave, we won't cause any trouble.

**Dominique stands there considering his options,**

Old lady: Dominique, please... _**S**_**he says softly while placing a hand on his shoulder from behind the door** It's okay, come in boys.

**He then lowers his rifle. Transitions to them all sat down at least a few minutes later, after the mood (and daylight) has dimmed a bit.**

Dom: So tell me….Where you from? **_He says putting the rifle on his couch_**

Adam: Well me and my friend here were on the way to our first day to college.. Or at least we thought…

Mark: Some guy….Stole our car in the middle of the road, and shot this little guy here.

Dominique: Sounds like you two had it rough… I didn't catch your names.

Adam: Name's Adam, and this here's Mark.

Dominique: Well nice to meet you, name's Dominique, you can just call me Dom if you want. Ya'll can stay... but as long as you're not any trouble, otherwise we'll have a problem.

Adam: We don't intend to be any trouble, I can guarantee you that.

Dom: Heres the deal, I'm trying to take care of my mother in here, she needs medicine and there is a pharmacy down the street with everything I need, We can probably get something for that wound too, but those things are roaming around it… Your buddy Mark here can help me clear it and then we can consider some kind of deal, maybe I can give you a lift somewhere in my truck…. alright?

Mark: Alright you have a deal.

Adam: Sounds good to me.

Dom: Alright Adam, you can go inside, nothing comes in.. and nothing comes out. If i come back in here and something has happened to my mother...You can forget about that lift in my truck.. got it?

Adam: Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out.

Dom: Good, alright.. Mark was it? You're with me.. We're gonna go get those meds. Here, you might need something.

Dominique hands Mark a baseball bat

Mark: Sweet.. Alright Adam I'll see ya in an hour or so, don't worry we will get you patched up again soon.

Adam: Alright see you soon, stay safe out there.

Mark: You got it.

**Adam heads inside with Dominique's mother and closes the front door, he sees Dom and Mark making their way down to the pharmacy through the window.**

**3 hours later.**

Adam: You think they're alright? - Adam says with a worried expression.

...Miss….

Dom's mom: Bianca, Bianca Byers.

Adam: That's... an italian name isn't it?

Dom's mom: Why yes it is. Not too many people pick up on that... Y'know, just looking at you boys takes me back to when my husband was around here. Never really had anyone else 'cept Dominique. He was never around when he was growing up. He's an angry boy.

Adam: Really? I couldn't tell...

Dom's mom: Once you stay near him for long enough, you'll see.

Adam: I don't know if we should stay...I don't want to be a bother.

Dom's mom: Don't be silly, do you think we could just make you leave out there with those….

**She makes a depressed face.**

Dom's mom: Dominique has a lot of pain holed up inside of him. Don't judge him. He is a really good man.

Adam looks through the window with a frustrated look on his face.

Adam: Don't you think they should be back by now? Somethings wrong…

Dominique's mom: They're fine honey, Dommy always takes that long.

Adam: I don't like this… We are well into the night

Dominique's mom: If I know my son he is probably using that to his advantage, I wouldn't worry honey.

Adam: Yeah but-

**Adam is cut off as the door bursts open**

Dominique and Mark storm in and close the door behind them, both of them panting heavily.

Dominique's mom: Dom is everything ok?

Dom: We're fine mom, don't worry, we got the medicine.

Mark: Holy… That was a close one.

Dominique: Tell me about it.

Adam: Thank god you guys made it.

Mark: Yep and we got some pretty nifty supplies too.

Mark holds up the bag of meds.

Adam: Awesome. I feel like I could use some of those babies.

Mark: Damn right. I think I got a chill out there… Must be below freezing.

Dominique: I think after that we should all get some sleep. You two can use the couches down here. I'll be upstairs. We can talk in the morning about that ride.

Adam: Hey Dominique…. Thanks for trusting us.

Dominique: Hey, I'm the one who pointed a gun in your face. I should be thanking you.

Dominique and his mother head upstairs as Adam and Mark get ready to sleep on opposite couches

Adam: One hell of a day huh?

Mark: No shit… Thought I wasn't going to get out of there. One of those things fuckin' grabbed me n'all. I was sure I was a gonner until Dom blew the fucker's head off. Almost shit myself, too. …He's alright, when the gun's in someone else's face.

Adam: Yeah, and if we want to get to Ohio we need that lift.

**There is a silence for a few seconds.**

Adam: There's… something else, isn't there?

Mark: I've been thinking about my parents, man. You think they're okay? Could this thing have reached England?

Adam: I…. I don't know. I hope not. But I do know that if they are tough like you, they should be fine.

Mark: Yeah I hope so.. thanks...

Adam: Don't worry man.

Mark: _**C**__**oughs** _I ain't feeling too good. I should probably just sleep it off... Night.

Adam: Night, Mark.

**Adam just lies there in his bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, he is unsure of how much time has passed but he knows its probably very late. He looks over to Mark who seemed to be fast asleep.**

**He is about to try and fall asleep again when he hears shuffling.. he turns over to see Mark getting up..**

Adam: So you can't sleep either? I'm not surprised.

Adam gets no response..

Adam: Mark?

**Mark suddenly laid his eyes on Adam.. and got up**

Adam: Dude, you alright?

**Mark suddenly lets out a bloodcurdling groan and charges towards Adam, Adam tries to push Mark off of him as he tries to sink his teeth into his neck.**

Adam: MARK! STOP IT! WHAT THE FUCK! DOMINIQUE ! DOMINIQUE GET DOWN HERE!

**Adam can then hear footsteps running down the stairs.**

Adam: Mark it's me! It's me man! Stop!

**Right before Mark was about to sink his teeth into Adams neck… A shot went through his torso… Dominique had put him down..**

Dominique: Jesus Christ… You alright kid?…

**The zombified Mark gets up again.**

Adam: Fuck!

Dominique shoots him multiple times in the head.

…

**Adam then knelt beside Mark's body. Adam looked into his once lively friend's lifeless eyes.**

Dominique: What the… That… Was it….Was he….?

Adam: How…? **He turns his head towards Dominique** How did this happen?

**Dom's mom then makes her way downstairs and sees the bloody scene.**

Dom's mom (old lady): Oh god.. oh god...

Dominique: I… I don't know… Those things were everywhere.. one grabbed him.. I got it off him.. There was a bite, ripped a huge chunk of his arm, it looked really bad but he said not to worry about it.

Adam: Fuck… Fuck… Mark… Im… Im so sorry… This shouldn't have happened… This should of never have fucking happened. I'm sorry...

Dominique placed his hand on Adam's shoulder

(Transition to Sarah's perspective)

**Transition: Sarah remains stood directly in front of her dad, anxiously running her hands along the length of the baseball bat. She glances down at it, and then back up to her dad's sorrowful, blank face, obviously in deep thought. After some time she raises the bat above her right shoulder, beginning to tremble violently as tears trickle down her face. She stays in this position for some time, before finally mustering the strength to stammer a few words.**

Sarah: _**Restrained whispering, extremely upset tone**_ Dad… I'm… I'm sorry. W-We should never have… Should never have left you like this… B-But it's okay… It's okay. You're g-gonna be in a better place… Anything,.. Anything has to be better than this… I… I'm sorry I never w-went to those…. Those damn fishing trips of yours… Not joining the reserves... I was… I…

**More tears begin pouring down her face, but she makes a clear effort not to whimper due to James being in the other room. She wipes a hand over the dampness, then tightly shutting her eyes.**

Sarah: G-Goodbye, dad…

**Sarah's zombified dad continues staring up at her, remaining relatively quiet and seemingly undisturbed, almost as if listening to her words. She starts to force the bat forward towards his head, but immediately hesitates, pulling it back over her shoulder. She takes some deep breaths, then finally swinging the weight of the baseball bat into her dad's head with all her strength, causing his neck to brutally snap, though he remains alive, now growling and roaring having been attacked. Sarah moans and whimpers herself, crying full-out now, this combined with the biter's gurgling resulting in a large amount of noise that's undoubtedly going to wake James. She goes in for a final killing blow, however is interrupted mid-swing by terrified shouting.**

James: What the fuck is going on, Sarah?!

Sarah hyperventilates, blatantly horrified at the idea of James witnessing the final death of their dad.

Sarah: N-Nothing, James! Just… Just stay in the other room!

**James forces his body weight through the bedroom's door, knocking it open, he nearly trips over in the process, clearly startled and terrified by what's happening. After regaining his bearings he notices his beaten dad and the bloody baseball bat grasped in Sarah's hands, and shakes his head in sheer disbelief. He shrieks out, then charging in Sarah's direction as to perform a rugby tackle.**

James: NO! N-NO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

**Sarah is caught completely off-guard, and is violently slammed into the wall, winding her and causing her to yell out. The noise and intensity of the situation greatly riles up their now disfigured father, who bends forward with every last ounce of his lackluster strength. The chair he's in buckles, and he manages to break from his chains and crawl forward towards both James and Sarah, who are oblivious as to what's happening, caught up in the chaos.**

S**arah doesn't defend herself, releasing her grasp on the baseball bat. She remains pinned to the wall by James, who grabs her by the throat. He stares into her eyes, then grunts, throwing her aside, in their dad's opposite direction. James, without thinking, speeds over to their dad.**

James: A-Are you o-okay?! You're gonna be fine dad, you're gonna be- ARGH!

**Their dad brings both of his arms forward, clasping his clammy hands around James' leg. James attempts to move away but his efforts are pointless, as he quickly staggers and collapses to the ground as the father forcefully pulls on him. Sarah remains too shell-shocked to mentally process what's going on, and pushes herself into a sitting position, looking incredibly disoriented.**

James: S-Sarah! HELP! HEEELP!

**James is pulled straight into the biter's gruesome teeth, its mouth chewing down on his abdomen. He yelps out in pain, now desperately kicking his dad in the head. Sarah straightens her posture, gasping as she realizes what's happening. She scrambles for the baseball bat and takes it into her hands, rushing towards James. Their dad takes yet another chunk out of James' ankle before Sarah's able to completely brain him, finishing him off with one, vicious swing. She pants rapidly before dragging James away from their dad's corpse, then kneeling beside him.**

Sarah: No… no, no… no… Y-You're gonna be fine, James… It's all…

**James mumbles and groans under his breath, unable to speak due to the burning pain aching in his torn abdomen. He lays on his back, staring up at Sarah, looking absolutely terrified.**

James: I… S-Sorry… I…

_**Sarah shakes her head**_

Sarah: No, no, no… Don't be s-sorry. It's okay, it's okay… We'll… We'll get you a doctor. We'll g-get you on your feet! You're going to be just… Just fine!

James: No… No… It's… It's over… I'm…

Sarah: Shut up, J-James! No! You're… Here, here, we'll get you up, we'll -

**Sarah brings her arms under James, hauling him into a fireman carrying position, but she's interrupted as he screams, tumbling back down onto the floor.**

**Sarah continues to hyperventilate, her face now soaked with tears. She softly places a hand on James' face, giving a small, weak smile. She attempts to slow her breath down, inhaling and exhaling more deeply.**

Sarah: J-James… That Jack Russell Terrier… You… Y-You think of him, okay? His fluffy tail, h-his… Innocence… How he used to play with you in the yard… You remember that… And dad… T-Those rugby games you'd attend together… J-Just… T-think of that, I'll be r-right back, okay? I'll have meds!

**Sarah rushes back into the bedroom, grabbing the ominous looking Glock on her bedside table. She checks the chamber for ammo swiftly, and then runs back into the main room. James remains nearly motionless at this point, the biter having chewed into his flesh and bone so deep that the blood loss is highly severe. There's a look of innocent fearfulness on his face, and a lone tear dribbles down. Sarah very slowly raises her pistol, flicking off the safety. **

_James gets out a few words in a husky weak voice_

James: Sarah… Sarah… Its.. Ok..

**She steadies her aim as much as she can, then closing her eyes… She pulls the trigger and the gun's muzzle flashes.. there is silence..**


	3. Chapter Three: Depraved World

https:

/youtu.

be/1CR20ESo

-YM

Copy and paste this link bit by bit into your search bar to read along and listen to episode 3 at the same time. Or just type in the walking creativity and we should be the first thing that pops up.

Sorry this one took so long, these episodes have a lot going into them, recordings, soundtrack, putting together lines and sound effects, getting every little detail right.. well here we are 3 out of our 10 episodes.. we will try and release them asap, we have gotten many cool OC's for the story, thanks for the submissions and we are always looking for more.

* * *

**The moonlight glistens as Aiden's Jeep keeps driving along the highway, passing some biters who turn and follow it, but it's swiftly too far gone for them to be a present danger. Aiden yawns and checks the rear view, spotting a biter turning as he drives past**

Aiden: Those fuckers don't quit. **He keeps driving, before spotting a sign pointing to a rest stop** Thank God. I gotta piss like a motherfucker. **He turns off and parks at the rest stop, which is nothing more than a set of bathrooms and a gas pump**

**Aiden jumps out of the Jeep and takes the keys, though he leaves the door and the ladder accessible and slings the duffel bag over his shoulder. Bentley's knife is sticking out of the side pocket of the bag**

**Aiden looks around the rest stop**

Aiden: Hm. It isn't much.

**He walks to the gas pump and gives it an experimental flick. There's a dull thud, and a drop of liquid drips out of the nozzle** Tapped. Figures. **He walks away and towards the men's room, disappearing inside. A silhouetted head pokes through and walks across the road quietly**

**Aiden comes out and brushes himself off, before looking at the Jeep**

Aiden: Huh? **A pair of women's legs are seen flailing out of the open door while rummaging through the Jeep. Aiden smiles and starts walking closer**

Aiden: Careful you don't set off the alarm.

**The woman gasps and starts to pull herself into the Jeep for cover**

Sarah: Wouldn't want to draw anything unpleasant close. Though it seems I already did.

Sarah: **Calls from inside the car** Stay back! Just stay back! Don't come any closer!

Aiden: You know, I got that car first. Finders keepers. If that doesn't convince you… **He takes out the knife** I got a knife, too.

Sarah: **A gun is pointed just out of the open window at Aiden** I got a gun. Your move.

Aiden: Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on a trade. **Keeps walking closer**

Sarah: I said stay back! I don't wanna use this thing.

Aiden: Seems like you've got a lot less to lose than I do, so pull the trigger.

Sarah: I won't have to if you just turn around and walk away. Be smart about this.

Aiden: You don't sound all that threatening.

**There's the sound of shuffling from the car**

Sarah: Just walk away! I have people depending on me!

Aiden: **Stops walking and lowers the knife** Huh. Maybe you do have more to lose than me.

Sarah: Shut up!

Aiden: You're not gonna get that far without the keys, lady. **He holds up the keys in the other hand**

Sarah: Throw me them. Do it or I'll shoot!

Aiden: I think I'll just come closer to the car and hand them to you. I wouldn't want to… break anything.

Sarah: Don't you move, asshole!

Aiden: Then it looks like you'll have to come out and take them from me, doesn't it?

**There's silence, before the gun withdraws and the back door opens. Sarah points her gun at Aiden again and steps out of the car, closing the door quickly. She looks at him threateningly and looks at the knife**

Sarah: Drop the knife.

Aiden: Lower the gun first.

Sarah: I ain't fuckin' with you, brat! Drop the goddamn knife!

Aiden: I'm not dropping this knife until you drop the gun!

Sarah: Shit! **She fires the gun**. **Aiden screams and grabs his arm, going down and dropping the knife and keys. Sarah runs towards him and grabs the keys**. **She looks him over while he's down and frowns I'm sorry.** **She grabs the duffel bag and starts to yank it away**

Aiden: **Grabs the knife and strikes the butt against her heel, making her cry out and fall to her knees. He grabs the bag and her gun and stands, unharmed after all. He puts the barrel of the gun to her head** I'm a theatre major, and you're a terrible shot.

Sarah: do it, then. Grow some balls and pull the trigger.

Aiden: **Smirks** I'm not a bad guy. I'm just a survivalist. Gotta drop all the dead weight to keep moving forward, right?

Sarah: If you're gonna kill me then do it, but I'm no one's dead weight.

have the song fade out here

Aiden: **Laughs and drops the gun by her hand** Then prove it. You're driving.

Sarah: **She stares up at him with confusion** What?

Aiden: I've been driving for the past nineteen hours after being unconscious from exhaustion for eighteen. You're driving; I'm napping.

Sarah: **Grabs the gun and stands up** Where do you expect me to take you, you little

shit.

Aiden: You said you had people depending on you. They gotta be me there..

Sarah: The only people that have ever depended on me are gone

Aiden: Even better. Fewer people eating all the food. **Opens the door and straps in, looking at Sarah through the open door** Are you coming or not?

Sarah: **She starts approaching the car** What makes you think I'd be inclined to take you anywhere?

Aiden: I've still got all the supplies. Transport and shelter for meds and food. Fair bargain?

Sarah: **She waves the gun at him** You gave me my gun back, so why shouldn't I just take them and kill you?

Aiden: **He sighs in resignation** Great, back to square one with the positions switched.

Sarah: Go on, then. You're such a smart little spitfuck; tell me why I shouldn't.

Aiden: Because deep down, there's a part of you that's grateful, maybe to me or to God or whatever you believe in, that you finally found someone who's alive AND would drop the gun. You need people you can trust to drop the gun and negotiate around you now, and you don't want to lose the only one of those you've come across. *pause, and holds up the keys* And I've still got the keys.

Sarah: **She narrows her eyes, before sighing and lowering the gun, climbing into the Jeep and grabbing the keys as she straps herself in** What's your name, piss ant?

Aiden: **He casts her a look** Aiden. Yourself, bitch?

**Sarah** **starts the car, and the it's shown driving away**

**Transition**

**Adam is lost in thought and gazing out the window of Dominique's truck in the back passenger seat, Seemingly lost in thought, Images of Mark's death cannot escape his mind. Dominique is driving with his mother in the front passenger seat. Adam looks depressed as he holds Mark's baseball bat.**

Dominique: Look, kid, a promise is a promise. I said I was gonna give you a lift and that's what i'm doing now… But… are you sure about Ohio?

Adam: I guess... I mean, yeah. I told you, my Dad owns a pharmacy up there, he can help with the medication for your mother. I just need you to get me up there.

Dominique's mom: Dommy, the boy just lost his best friend, we can't just leave him, the least we can do is get him back to his parents. We have to keep moving.

Dominique: I don't want to put you in any danger… you're all I have left, we were perfectly safe back at the house.

Dominique's mother: Listen, you have to stop worrying about me. I have lived a long life, I wont be around forever, all I want is for you to be safe, and staying back there wasn't the best option... more of those things were coming and we were running low on medication.

Dominique: Don't talk like that, nothing is going to happen to you.

Adam: Look, I would really appreciate the company, but with or without you when I get to Ohio I'm finding my parents. Just like you would do anything for your mother.. I would do anything to see my parents again. I need to know if they're ok.

Domenique: Alright, If it's safe up there and your dad has that pharmacy I'll think about it. Right now, I'm just focusing on getting up there. We can discuss this later.

**Suddenly Dominique sees something on the road.**

Dominique: Holy shit.. the whole road looks fucked… is that… is that a roadblock?

**Dominique stops the car in front of the roadblock.**

Adam: Well what now?

Dominique: Stay in the car. Im'ma try and see if there is another way aro-

**Before he had a chance to finish his sentence a man had hopped over the roadblock armed with an assault rifle and aimed directly at the car.**

Bandit : GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!

Bandit : Take the keys out of the ignition nice and slow…

Dominique complies and the car engine comes to a halt

Dominique whispers:. Fuck… Mom stay in the car…Adam, if anything happens out there, see if you can help me out with these guys..

Adam: Help? You want me to ki- **Dominique closes the door**

Adam could hear part of the conversation from inside the car..

Dominique: Look, you don't want to do this, let's just put down the gun and go separate ways…

Bandit : How would you know what I want? Say… thats a nice car you got there.. Tell me….What stops me from just killing you and taking your stuff?

**Dominique looks down, and unwillingly says**: We've got plenty of food.

Perspective then switches back inside the car..

Dominique's mom: I'm not going to let him hurt my boy..

Adam: **Whispers loudly **WAIT STOP, DOM SAID TO STAY IN THE CAR!

**Dominique's mom, without even listening, had opened the passenger door**

Bandit: WHAT THE FUCK!

**As soon as she tried to get out of the car the man unloaded his rounds into the poor woman, many bullets pierced through her chest as she fell to the ground… motionless.**

Dominique: **Screamed at the top of his lungs** NOOO!

**Dominique ran to his mother's body**.

Bandit : YOU'RE NEXT YOU LITTLE SHIT

**The man raised his gun, but out of nowhere multiple gunshots are heard from somewhere else firing down at the bandits, Adam is still in the car watching the whole scene unfold.. He is completely shocked and frozen in fear. He peeked out of the window to see the bandit dead and lying on the floor with gunshot wounds to his head, two figures were then running over to Dominique, He could see a figure of a young Eastern European man and what seemed to be a young fairly pretty Native American woman by his side making their way to the body.**

Vladimir: It's alright, kid. We're as friendly as you are. You can come out of the car.

**Adam had now exited the Car and had made his way over to Dominique who was still holding his mother's corpse. Completely oblivious to anything but his mother's body.**

Helaku: We didn't get 'em in time, Tino.

Vladimir: Fuck! We should've shot them earlier … I… I thought we had some time to line up the shot... I didn't think she would just jump out of the car like that..

Helaku: It's ok. We tried. At least we took care of those guys..

**Adam just stared in disbelief at her body… The sight made him want to throw up.**

Dominique: **He closes his eyes and buries his head in her chest.**. Fuck…. Fuck.. I'm so sorry.. Please… Please.. Dont leave… I need you… **He tries to shake he**r...… No...No… **He started to whimper**

Dominique looked up at Adam and noticed him staring at them, His eyes filled with pure rage.

Dominique: The fuck are you looking at you piece of shit? Why wasn't she in the fucking car!?

Adam: I'm so so sorry Dom, I tried.. It just happened so fast.. I was scared… I.. I

Dominique: I should've never let you into my house… now look where I landed LOOK AT HER!

**Dominique was too busy holding his mother and yelling at Adam to notice that she was taking her last breaths.. she stopped.. lifeless.**

Dominique: THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! And you…! _**He looks at Adam **_You're….. You're on your own, kid.

**Dominique then picked up the keys from the ground and got into the car, he started up the car..**

Adam: Hey.. Dominique WAIT! DONT LEAVE, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!

**Dominique, accelerated off and did a U - turn and accelerated back towards the road they came from and drove off. Adam tried to run after the car but Vladimir grabbed hold of him**

Adam: LET GO OF ME! DOMINIQUE COME BACK! COME BACK!

Vladimir: Calm down. Whoever that guy was, he is not coming back..

**Adam then dropped to his knees watching the car drive off.**

Adam: Come back….Come back...please...

**Suddenly he could hear groans coming from the woods surrounding them.. biters… dozens of them.**

Vladimir: Geez. Hey, kid, get up. the undead will catch up. We have to move and leave now or we'll end up "you-know-how"... Come on...

**Helaku then started firing at the nearest biters**

Helaku: If we are going to run we have to do it now, there's too many, I'm just wasting ammo!

**Vladimir then lifted Adam to his feet and urged him to follow, Adam was conflicted at first, not knowing which way to run.. but snapped out of it and went with them**

**Helaku, Vladimir and Adam sprinted into the woods with the infected following close behind.**

**After what seemed like forever of trying to evade the infected the small group stumbled upon a small shed that seemed well fortified.**

Helaku: OK EVERYONE IN!

**Adam and Vladimir stormed into the shed, once everyone was inside Helaku locked the door.. all three of them were puffed out.**

Adam: _**[Says to himself]**_ Oh God….. What am I doing here?

Helaku: Hey it's ok, listen? What's your name?

Adam: It's Adam

Helaku: Well Adam, I'm Helaku, this over here is Vladimir.

Adam: Thank you guys for helping us out before.. I was sure we were all goners when those guys attacked.. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't show up.

Vladimir: Sorry about your friend... or if you even still call him that after he got up and left you like that.

Helaku: Hey, we saw what happened from up there. That wasn't your fault..

Adam: Things… things just keep changing for the worst everyday…

**Suddenly they hear whimpers coming from behind a door.**

Adam: What's that?

Helaku: It's coming from that way..

**Vladimir then went to the door and opened it. expecting to see a biter, but instead this sight shocked them all…**

Vladimir: Oh, Geez.

**There was a little girl crying over 2 dead corpses one of a man and one of a woman… Her parents..both had gunshot wounds in their head.**

Helaku: Oh no..….. **Helaku puts her hand on her mouth, holding her tears.**

**Suddenly everyone was startled by banging on the the shed door… biters had found their shelter… and at any moment the door was going to be broken down**.

Vladimir: Damn…. Fuck no… We are not getting trapped in here!

Adam: I don't see any other way out!

Vladimir: Helaku! Do something! Ask the girl!

**Helaku then quickly bent down to level with the little girl.**

Helaku: We need your help, you understand? What's your name?

Little girl: S-Sonya

Helaku: Ok sweetie, do you know a way out of here?

Sonya: There.. there is an exit under the bed…

Adam then ran to the bed..

Adam: Vladimir! Help me move this thing!

Vladimir: Alright! I'm coming!

**Adam and Vladimir moved the bed out of the way revealing a trap door underneath, they opened it revealing stairs going down to a room.**

Adam: Are there any of those things down there?

Sonya: No, its clear and really hidden.

Vladimir: Alright everyone, get in and keep quiet.

Sonya: But… But my….

**Suddenly the shed door burst open and biters began to pile in..**

Everyone began to run into the hidden room, Vladimir shut the trap door once everyone was inside.

**The place was well lit, it had boxes everywhere. The group could still hear the biters on the upper floor roaming around.**

Adam: Man….

Vladimir: That could've gone south real fast. Are you okay Helaku?

Helaku: I'm fine, I guess. Thanks for asking. What's in all these boxes?

Sonya: Food and water, its how i have kept alive under here

Vladimir: Well I'll be damned, you're a tough girl surviving down here for so long… Orbus-ex-machina

Helaku: This seems to be a good place to bunker down for a while, at least until things clear up.

**They all stare at each other, Vladimir smiles and Adam tries to start a conversation.**

Adam: So….Vladmir...How did you meet Helaku?

Vladimir: Out on the road, I would have been dead if it wasn't for her. I'm lucky she has my back.

Helaku: Don't act like I saved your life or something. You were dru-

Vladimir: Calm down. I said that I would have been dead if it wasn't for you.

Helaku: Well… at least we have food, we have water… I think we could be ok here for a while.

**Gunshots are then heard coming from outside, everyone ducks down and tries to make as little noise as possible. biters are then led out of the shed being drawn in the direction of the gunshots.**

Sonya: What's that noise?

Adam: Nothing good…


	4. Update (Animation or Audio?)

Hey guys, sorry for the silence.. we wanted to update you on the current state of our Audio Story, We know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter. We recently received an opportunity and we are currently trying to make this series an animated one, We will still be posting all 10 chapters here with the youtube links for you to watch and read at the same time. OC's submitted will still be in it and we are still looking for more, But these things take time, so until we are certain that this will become an animated series we will be holding off on posting episodes 4 - 10 for now until we catch up to episode 3 with the animated version and then go from there and finish the rest, we will try as hard as we can, some storyboards for the first episodes have already been made, but if this story doesn't end up getting animated we will continue from episode 4 and on with the audio story, expect news in the coming weeks!


End file.
